when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
American Empire
The American Empire, or simply Imperial America, is a massive global empire spanning all of the world's continents and is one of the largest empires of all time. It was formed in 2028 after the Second American Civil War, when devout Catholics revolted against the United States and wanted to reclaim the world for God. Led by Arthur Richardson, the Holy Catholic Army rose up and raided Washington D.C., but despite failing to imprison President Donald Trump, that caused the government to fall. When the HCA won the civil war, Richardson was crowned "Arthur I, Emperor and Autocrat of All America". The Holy Catholic War came around when the American Empire attacked Canada, with the United Kingdom declaring war on the nation. This turned poorly for the British, who soon lost the war and left the isles of Great Britain and Ireland behind, fleeing to Orkney, Shetland, the Outer Hebrides, and the Isle of Man. The rest of Europe up to West Germany soon fell as the Americans kept pushing on to expand their empire. Following the end of the Holy Catholic War, the Empire began the Unification of the New World, with the Holy American Empire absorbing any remaining nations in North, Central or South America, and the invasions of Asia, with the Holy American Empire annexing Oceania, former territories of the Empire of Japan, the Philippines, New Guinea, and Taiwan. The profits from these conquests caused a massive economic boom, allowing Imperial America to weather the Second Great Depression and become a global superpower. Following the invasions of Asia and Europe, in which she crushed South Japan and South Italy for North Japan and North Italy, the Christian and monarchist Holy American Empire became locked in a total war with the atheistic and communist USRAC. Imperial America won this war, and in a few days, they restored the Russian Empire, which is her greatest ally, but only 75% of the USRAC's post-USRAC War territories are lost, and yet the USRAC is still at a stalemate with the American Empire, as agreed by Yevgeniy Motovov. After the Imperial American-Soviet War, the Holy American Empire remains one of the largest and most powerful nations in the world, having immense influence and a virtual monopoly on world affairs. However, with the USRAC victorious over the American Empire in the battle of Volgograd and the siege of Leningrad, and the USA also victorious over the failed invasion of Maine due to extreme cold temperatures, the American Empire has its tide turned to be on the verge of defeat by various secular and/or multi-religious resistance forces, thus this empire eventually joined the Coalition of the Red Star to fear the real United States of America, which is in exile while still using Columbus, Ohio as their capital city in its exile, and later, it also founded the Imperialist Alliance. What's worse still for the American Empire is that it also faced the Viet Cong in occupied Vietnam, thus forcing them to suffer Vietnam Syndrome. Its final defeat was in the Liberation of Washington, where the city of Washington DC is finally liberated by the real USA, the UK, the USRAC, France, the Imperium of Man and many other governments-in-exile, and the American Empire is ultimately destroyed, thus secularism and freedom of worship is finally returned to their former territories. Category:Countries Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member States Category:Defunct Factions Category:Factions Category:Fascist States Category:Imperialist Alliance Member States Category:Monarchies Category:Theocracies